The Battle of Kaer Morhen
The Battle of Kaer Morhen|image = Tw3 kaer morhen battle.png|region = Kaer Morhen|location = Kaer Morhen keep|reward = ?? / ?? |level = 24|previous = The Isle of Mists Brothers in Arms: Nilfgaard Brothers in Arms: Novigrad Brothers in Arms: Skellige Brothers in Arms: Velen|next = Blood on the Battlefield|enemies = Hounds of the Wild Hunt Warriors of the Wild Hunt Arachas Imlerith Caranthir Eredin}}The Battle of Kaer Morhen is one of the quests available in . Journal entry : Geralt and Ciri had no choice but to teleport away from the Isle of Mists when the Wild Hunt threatened to attack. Since Eredin could trace where Ciri traveled to with her abilities, the duo did not so much flee the Hunt as buy a few precious minutes of time. Ciri took Geralt home, to Kaer Morhen, where the group of friends the witcher had gathered waited to defend Ciri to their last breath. They spared a few seconds for a tearful reunion - then began preparations to repel the Hunt's attack. : The friends conferred and established a defense strategy. There was no time to lose. As soon as they finished, the weather changed and snow began to fall. The Wild Hunt appeared above Kaer Morhen and its spectral warriors galloped out of the sky towards the fortress. : The defenders of Kaer Morhen did what they could to hold back their attackers, but the enemy's strength was overwhelming. The Wild Hunt had made it to the very walls of Kaer Morhen. : Warrior after warrior fell to our heroes' blows, but others immediately took their place. The defenders fell back beyond the inner gates of the fortress - and so began the last phase of the battle. : It was a dark hour for the defenders of Kaer Morhen. The generals of the Hunt had entered the fray personally. Vesemir had died by Imlerith's hand, and it seemed all of the witcher's friends would soon share his fate. The defenders' lives were hanging by a thread, when suddenly Ciri's magic talent revealed its full force. In an uncontrolled outburst of rage she pummeled both allies and enemies alike with a blast of pure Power. The Hunt's forces were nearly wiped out, leaving them no choice but to retreat. Only our valiant defenders, exhausted, wounded, but still alive, remained on the field of battle. : The Battle of Kaer Morhen was over. Those who survived buried Vesemir, but had little time for mourning. The danger had only been thwarted temporarily, and they needed to prepare a new plan for saving Ciri. Objectives * Enter Kaer Morhen keep and begin the council. * Exit the keep and join Lambert when you're ready to face the Wild Hunt. * Use dimeritium bombs or the Yrden Sign to close all the Hunt's portals in the woods around Kaer Morhen (3 portals) * Kill the Wild Hunt warriors near the left portal in the forest * Kill the Wild Hunt warriors near the center portal in the forest * Kill the Wild Hunt warriors near the right portal in the forest * Run to Triss's aid on the battlements * Defeat the warriors threatening Triss * Return to Kaer Morhen * Close the main gate * Retreat to the middle courtyard * Defeat your opponents and retreat behind the main gate * Get to Triss * Help Triss fight the Hunt's warriors * Defeat Caranthir's warriors * Open the gate to Kaer Morhen's inner courtyard * Use dimeritium bombs or the Yrden Sign to close the Hunt's portals and stop their attack on Kaer Morhen (2 portals) * (Optional) Equip yourself with dimeritium bombs from Vesemir's supplies * Help Triss fight the Wild Hunt by the gate to the inner courtyard Videos Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests